Lente?
by Lectori Salutem
Summary: Einde van de winter, contstante regen. Iedereen zou geïrriteerd worden, ook iedereens favoriete piraten... Maar soms lijkt het net lente. ZoLu, Shounen-Ai. Sorry guys, this one's in Dutch!


Ten eerste, dit is Shounen-Ai. Als je niet weet wat dat is, adviseer ik om dat even uit te zoeken. Als je daarna nog steeds mijn verhaal wil lezen, dan ben je van harte welkom!

Dus... Dit is mijn eerste fanfic in het Nederlands (normaal schrijf ik in het Engels). Het is min of meer een test of ik het ook in mijn eigen taal kan... En het was omdat er maar één andere One Piece fanfic was in het Nederlands! Ik denk niet dat er erg veel mensen zijn die dit zullen lezen, maar dat maakt niet uit. Ik zou het fijn vinden als ik reviews krijg. Zelfs al is het jaren nadat ik dit online heb gezet, review! Ik denk niet dat ik vaker Nederlandse fanfiction zal schrijven, maar je weet maar nooit... Misschien als ik genoeg reviews krijg! ^^ In ieder geval, ik hoop dat je het leuk vindt!

**Lente?**

Regen. Sinds Merry-go op dit eiland was geland, hadden ze nauwelijks iets anders gezien.

Volgens Nami was het een winter eiland, maar dan wel heel erg laat in de winter. Sneeuw was er niet, alleen maar regen. Met zo'n temperatuur die niet warm is, maar ook niet echt koud genoemd kan worden. Perfect voor verkoudheid… Het rotklimaat had vast alle mensen weg gejaagd, want het eiland was onbewoond. Niet alleen de mensen hadden de hoop opgegeven; veel verschillende planten en dieren waren er ook al niet. Ook zij hadden liever een beetje zon af en toe. Verveling sloeg dus al snel toe. Het hielp ook niet dat de Log Pose twee weken nodig had…

Nami kreeg al na drie dagen last van haar humeur. De navigator beweerde dat de contstante grijze lucht haar depressief maakte. Dat was niet de gehele oorzaak, zoals al snel duidelijk werd toen Zoro plagend vroeg of ze soms ongesteld was. Als blikken konden doden, dan was Zoro al lang geleden in de hel gearriveerd. Deze keer was echter zoveel erger dan normaal, dat zelfs de zwaardvechter maar even uit de buurt bleef. Als dat geen bevestigend antwoord was…

Ussop vond het in het begin nog niet eens zo erg. Samen met zijn kapitein kon hij best veel leuk spelletjes bedenken in de regen. En als dat even niet werkte, verzon hij gewoon een verhaal om te vertellen. Spelen in de regen had wel een vervelend gevolg, en dus, zoals al viel te voorspellen, werd Ussop na zes dagen verkouden…

Chopper, zodra hij er achter kwam dat de scherpschutter ziek was, stond erop dat Ussop daarna binnen bleef. In ieder geval tot hij beter was. De kleine dokter kwam er echter al snel achter dat zoiets simpels als een verkoudheid nog best moeilijk te genezen was. Een medicijn was er niet. Die ontdekking was niet erg goed voor zijn humeur. Ook niet voor zijn eergevoel als dokter, trouwens.

Robin, zoals altijd, had alleen haar boeken nodig voor vermaak. Zodra ze haar boek open sloeg, had ze geen zon meer nodig. Met de regen kon ze echter niet rustig buiten lezen. En toen op last van de dokter het grootste gedeelte van de bemanning ook binnen moest blijven, werd het toch echt wel een beetje te druk. Nog een geluk dat de kapitein zich vaak niets van de kleine dokter aantrok…

Sanji bracht normaal gesproken de dag door in de keuken. Zon of geen zon, er moest gegeten worden. De keuken was zijn heiligdom. Met de regen was er echter weinig plaats voor de bemanning om zich te vermaken, dus zijn keuken werd een stuk voller. En het ergste was dat hij het moest tolereren. Er was immers een goede rede.

Zoro was lichtelijk geïrriteerd. Zijn dagelijkse activiteiten bestonden vooral uit trainen en slapen, en beide deed hij buiten. Hij bleef ook gewoon op het dek trainen en slapen. Tot Chopper hem vond en hem naar binnen stuurde. Dan bleef hij een tijdje binnen. Tot de kleine dokter niet meer op hem lette, dan ging hij weer naar buiten. Telkens weer werd de zwaardvechter onderbroken, en het irriteerde hem.

Luffy was Luffy. Niets kon dat veranderen, zelfs zulk rotweer niet. Dat dacht de bemanning ten minste. De kapitein was nog steeds hyperactief. Zijn eetlust was nog steeds onmenselijk groot. Zijn aandachts span was nog steeds klein en hij wilde nog steeds contstant vermaakt worden. Er leek niets te zijn veranderd. Pas twee dagen voor ze eindelijk weer weg konden, kwam Zoro er achter dat die gedachte niet klopte.

Zoro had de laatste wacht. Dat betekende dat hij daar moest zitten wachten tot de lucht van donker grijs naar licht grijs verkleurde. Hij sliep al binnen vijf minuten. Hij werd echter niet gewekt door een klap van de navigator. Hij werd ook niet gewekt door een trap van de kok.

"Zoro!" Het was de stem van zijn kapitein die hem wekte, vergezeld door gepor in zijn zij. "Zoro, kijk dan!"

Uiteindelijk opende de zwaardvechter zijn ogen. Luffy was het kraaiennest in geklommen en stond nu over hem heen gebogen. Wat was er nu weer? Het duurde even voor Zoro het door had. De lucht was blauw, de zon scheen. De lach van zijn kapitein was stralender dan hij in tijden had gezien.

"Kijk Zoro! Het wordt lente!"

"Idioot. Dit is een winter eiland. Het wordt hier nooit lente." Maar ook de zwaardvechter glimlachte een beetje, zonder dat hij het zelf door had. Luffy schudde zijn hoofd.

"Nee. Het voelt als lente, dus het is lente!" Zei hij, alsof het daarmee besloten was.

"Tch. Wat jij wil, maar is lente niet meestal iets warmer?" Op dat moment merkte Luffy dat het toch iets te koud was voor alleen een korte broek en zijn gebruikelijke rode vest. Zoro zuchtte. Hij tilde de deken die hij gebruikte iets op in een uitnodigend gebaar. Luffy bedacht zich geen seconde. De deken was vrij klein. Om er beter onder te passen, legde Zoro zijn arm om Luffy's schouders.

Zo zaten ze daar. Zoro had zijn ogen weer dicht gedaan. Luffy keek omhoog, naar de blauwe lucht met hier en daar een wolkje. Ze hoorden hoe het schip langzaam tot leven kwam. Sanji begon het ontbijt te maken. Robin kwam een kop koffie halen. Zoro deed zijn ogen weer open en keek naar zij kapitein. Luffy had nog steeds die lach op zijn gezicht…

"Waarom ben je nu weer zo vrolijk?"

"Eh?"

"Je grijnst breder dan je in weken hebt gedaan."

"Echt waar?" Zoro knikte. "Oh. Dat komt omdat het lente is!"

"Ik zeg het je, het is geen-" Zoro onderbrak zichzelf. "Ach laat ook maar. Is de lente een rede om zo vrolijk te zijn?"

"Zoro!" Luffy richtte nu zijn volledige aandacht op de zwaardvechter naast hem. "Natuurlijk is de lente een rede om vrolijk te zijn! Sneeuw in de winter is leuk enzo, maar de lente is het seizoen dat dromen geboren worden."

Zoro trok zijn wenkbrauw op en keek zijn kapitein aan.

"Echt waar! In de lente gaan alle planten weer groeien en worden de meest dieren geboren. Alles begint opnieuw, dus alles kan gebeuren. Niets staat vast, nog niets is verpest. Mensen gaan hopen, en daaruit ontstaan vanzelf hun dromen!"

Opnieuw keek Zoro hem ongelovig aan, nu omdat hij niet kon geloven dat Luffy zoiets had kunnen bedenken met zijn rubberen brein.

"Zoro gelooft me niet, maar de lente is echt wanneer nieuwe dingen geboren worden!" Luffy duwde Zoro's arm een beetje weg, alsof om zijn mening te benadrukken.

"Nee, nee." Hij verstevigde zijn greep op de schoulders van zijn kapitein. "Ik geloof je!" En Luffy liet Zoro's arm daar. Hij kroop zelfs een beetje dichter tegen de zwaardvechter aan.

Zoro keek naar de jongen die hij kapitein noemde. Luffy keek terug. Zoro streek met zijn hand de haren weg die in Luffy's ogen dreigden te vallen. Luffy glimlachte alleen maar.

"Het seizoen dat nieuwe dingen geboren worden, huh?" Zei Zoro. Heel langzaam boog hij naar beneden, zijn gezicht kwam steeds iets dichter bij dat van zijn kapitein. Luffy keek hem aan, tot iets anders zijn aandacht trok.

"Ah!" Luffy sprong op en Zoro schrok zich rot. "Wolken!" Luffy wees naar de lucht, en inderdaad, de zon had zich weer verstopt achter de wolken. De lucht was weer grijs, de regen zou snel weer vallen. Zoro zuchtte. Bijna…

Luffy klom al weer naar beneden. De geuren uit de keuken lokte hem bij Zoro weg. De zwaardvechter zuchtte opnieuw.

Maar hij had het kunnen weten.

Het was immers nog geen lente…


End file.
